


Melody

by Aquarius_Galaxy



Series: Leopika one shots [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Galaxy/pseuds/Aquarius_Galaxy
Summary: Leorio tries to learn to play the flute so he can calm Kurapika down when Senritsu isn’t around.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Melody

Sunlight filtered through the thin, pale blue curtains peeking past Kurapika’s closed lids. He groans softly and pulls the pillow over his face before reaching a hand out to paw at the vacant mattress next to him. He furrows his brows and groans louder at the missing body, but is too tired to lift his head and check where his lover has gone.

That is, until he hears it.

He’s not entirely sure what it is that he hears. Whatever it is, it is shrill, the pitch dropping every few notes, most of them coming out airy. It takes a few moments for Kurapika to recognize the tune, but when he does he shoots up in bed, the blankets pooling around his slender hips.

At the edge of the bed sat Leorio in his worn blue plaid pajama bottoms. His hair is in a disarray from sleep and his chin is shadowed in stubble. In his slender hands he holds what looks to be a small handmade flute carved from a deep brown wood. 

Leorio stops playing when Kurapika sits up and looks at him sheepishly.

“Morning Peeks..”

“I’ve already told you not to call me that. Who taught you that song?” Kurapika questions him, his back pin straight. Even upon just waking up, Leorio thinks he looks so elegant and proper as he sits in Leorio’s bed, drowning in one of Leorio’s college t shirts.  
He doesn’t realize he staring and hasn’t answered Kurapika’s question until the blond narrows his eyes and says his name firmly.

“Oh, uh.. Senritsu taught it to me. I don’t play it like she can, I’m still learning..”

“Why did she teach you that? Do you have any idea what that song is?”

Leorio’s blush crept up from his chest, up his neck to his cheeks.

“Well, I actually don’t know what that song is.. Senritsu said it would calm you down when you’re upset.. that’s why I asked her to teach me it. So, you know.. when she’s not here, I can do it for you..”

That.. was actually sweet. Not what Kurapika had expected Leorio to say. He relaxed his shoulders, his lips turning up ever so slightly.

“So.. you went out and did THE sappiest thing you could think of, huh?” He said teasingly, enjoying how flustered the doctor became.

“No! Shut up! I was just trying to be a good friend, jeez..” Leorio grumbled, hiding the small flute in his pants pocket. He looked up, surprised when Kurapika’s tinkling laughter filled the room. He swore under his breath, watching with his heart in his eyes as Kurapika clutched his sides during his fit of giggles. Leorio had no idea why Kurapika was laughing, but he prayed to whatever deity was out there that he wouldn’t stop.

“Leorio, don’t you think we may be a bit more than friends by now?” Kurapika asked through his fit of giggles, his cheeks rosy and hurting. 

Leorio stared at him for a moment.

“Are we?”

Kurapika straightened a bit, his smile softening.

“I mean, of course. If you’d like to be, that is. I’d like to be..” he whispered the last part shyly, not meeting Leorio’s eyes.

“Well damn, how can I turn you down when you ask SO nicely?” Leorio said teasingly. He was trying to play cool, but on the inside, his stomach was doing summersaults and his heart was doing backflips. He grinned back at Kurapika before asking

“So what is that song anyway?”

Sadness appeared behind Kurapika’s eyes and smile.

“It’s a Kurta song. I used to hum it all the time, then Senritsu learned it on her flute and would play it for me.”

Leorio scratched that back of his head nervously.

“Jeez, I had no idea. Wow..That’s uh..”

“Leorio?”

“Yes?” Leorio looked up at Kurapika expectantly. The blond was looking down at his hands in his lap, his smile returning to his face.

“Thank you for learning it. I.. it means a lot to me.”

Leorio stared for a moment before pulling his flute out with determination.

“Well don’t thank me yet. If it means that much to you, I’ve got to get better at it. You can thank me when I can play it as well as a Kurta could.”

Kurapika’s head snapped up to look at Leorio then, caught off guard. Leorio raised the flute to his lips and shrill, airy notes filled the room again. 

Kurapika chuckled and laid back in the bed, content to hear the songs of his people fill the small world he and Leorio had crafted for themselves in the tiny room.


End file.
